Double trouble
by Frost and elements
Summary: This story is about Eva Ava's twin sister Eva is also black tiger
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story so please be kind

* * *

White tiger was watching the boys fight over a movie although she was suddenly lost in thought and did not hear nova click his fingers in her face. "Come on ava why so deep in thought" nova said aka Sam "nothing" was all she said. After the movie Sam,Luke,Peter,Danny and ava went to their rooms the only reason peter was here was because his aunt May went camping with some friends. Ava could not sleep her mind was only on one thing or person. She just found out that her twin sister Eva was doing 2 things ,one she was joining the team as black tiger because she controls the elements and can talk to animals and the second is she's going to be going to midtown high. Ava was in a plain white bed with white pillows her room walls were a lime green her carpet was light yellow her ceiling was a dark blue.

The next day fury called them into the training room because of a surprise and ava did not want fury to let black tiger come today. "Oh no if this is training against fury I'm gonna cry" nova cried "I have an idea what it will be but I hope it's not that" ava muttered wishing no one heard but the boys did "and what would this idea be ava" peter aka spiderman asked "nothing"she replied lying though her teeth. The boys raised an eyebrow at her not believing it at all. When they got to the training room they saw a girl about avas height and age she had the same Outfit as her to only it was black instead of white and the grey parts were white. The team gasped except for ava she did something she thought she would regret she went up and hugged the girl whose name was Eva Ayala. The team looked shocked but even more shocked when the girl called "ava is that you I have not seen you for months"

Nova was the last to recover from this shock but when he did he flew over to black tiger and kissed her gloved hand. Ava said "your gonna regret that bucket head" "make me regret it"he replied. Eva smirked she made water about a bucket full of water fall on top of nova everyone laughed when nova shouted "cold cold cold" did I mention this water was ice cold. Fury put a hand up and said "meet your new member black tiger"

* * *

**hope you liked the first chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

With Eva before school

To say eva was nervous was an under statement she just found out fury was going to send her to midtown high but the good part is she will be with her twin. It was half seven and school doers start till nine so Eva put curls at the bottom of her black brown hair she put a purple dress just above the knees and pure black leggings with light blue converse And put her hair up In a French plat. She looked at the clock which read 8:10 she put a black biker jacket on and got to her red car. As soon as Eva got to the school with 30 minutes to spare she dashed for the office. The lady there was maybe in her mid 30s with a suit on and her black hair in a bun but with a kind smile "how may I help you dear" she said kindly "I'm Eva ayala I'm new here" Eva said "oh yes here's your classes sweetie" she said "thank you"

With danny and the boys (avas not in science right now) Danny's pov

I was bored out of my mind when I suddenly heard miss Connors say "children we will be getting a new student come on in sweetie " i then saw a girl in a purple dress come in she looked like ava but ava would never wear a dress so who was she "class this is Eva ayala she will sit next to..."she paused and looked around "mr Parker stand up boy" and peter stood up"Eva go sit next to mr Parker please" Eva walked over to peter and I could see a small smile on her face

peters pov (still in science)

I saw the girl smile at me so I smiled back I can't believe ava has a twin sister and never told us.

* * *

The next chapter is where they have lunch and Ava spots Eva

Hope you enjoying it


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 enjoy

* * *

Ava's pov midtown high

* * *

Since I found out fury is going to send Eva to my school I was now nervous around the boys and mj (Mary Jane). It was already lunch and I had no idea when Eva would but then I spotted peter and Danny talking to a girl that looked like me. Oh no Eva was here I tried to hide behind Luke aka power man but Eva saw me and called "Ava how ya been" "fine" I said having a hard time not squeaking. I saw Peter,Luke,Sam,Danny,Mj,Harry just stare at Eva and i until Eva popped the question "you have not told them huh sis that hurt my feelings" she said joking putting a hand on her heart when she said that hurt my feelings

Danny's pov

* * *

I could tell all of the others were thinking the same thing as i was was this girl named Eva really avas sister

* * *

**sorry its short I'm running low on ideas **


End file.
